The Geostigmatic Affair
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Still continuing the JENOVA project, the scientists revive the legendary Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel. Their studies have failed and Sephiroth has slaughtered everyone, except Debra. Why did he spare her? Oneshot OCxSephiroth


_**The Geostigmatic Affair**_

She couldn't believe what was going on right now. This was Debra's second week working on the JENOVA project with her senior colleges and this happens. She's hiding behind a closed steel gate door, just as she was told by security. She couldn't believe that the experiment they revived to study was causing all this alone. Remembering when they tasked her to care for 'him' as they studied, she never knew of 'what' he can do, or remember everything after his deaths. What they revived was a silver haired man, garbed in darkness black and silver metal shoulder guards. What she noted in her notes to the project of the abnormal traits he possessed was that he has one, black feathered wing at his left shoulder area and his aqua green eyes had slitted pupils. The scientists asked if he could remember who and what he is from the past, his only answer were, 'I am the One Winged Angel, Sephiroth.'

Looking back to what caused Sephiroth to go berserk during the planet crisis involving Shinra, the scientists understood clearly of the threat level of this 'One Winged Angel'. Tight security was established...But now, it wasn't good enough against the former hero. She hid behind the metal gate door wondering if the coast was clear. Debra then began to hear footsteps heading towards the door. By instinct, she hid behind a metal beam that supported the ceiling, waiting to see who it was. In a few minutes, the footsteps stopped, but a few seconds later the gate door was instantly sliced in half diagonally, falling apart like a torch's job. Debra panics and hides behind the beam. She looks to see what caused it and she got the shock of her life: It was their subject, Sephiroth, armed with his over two foot long bladed kantana. His only wing was folded on his back.

She soon felt the temperature begining to get colder, as if he was draining the heat from the room like a life sucking essence, or a temperature parasite for his cold, twisted heart. She remained absolutely quiet and still, hoping he wouldn't notice her. She waited a minute. The hangar room was in silence, no footsteps were heard. Debra looked around as she stayed behind the beam, noticing that the former hero was no where in sight. 'Hmmm..He's gone...Thank god...' she thought. She begins to move, til she felt the same coldness as before, but this time it was closer, closer to her. She begins to panic, but didn't want to over react. She brings out a compact mirror and looks into it and what she saw in the reflection of right behind her caused her to panic further. Right behind her was the legendary Ex-SOLDIER. Debra closes the compact mirror and slowly turns around, coming face to face with the One Winged Angel.

His wing blocked his torso and head, blocking his identity. Debra slowly backs into the beam in pure fear, trying to find a way to escape. The former hero moves closer towards her, emiting a chilling energy of fear. As he stood in front of her, his wing slowly moves out of the way. Sephiroth revealed his face, glaring down at her with no emotion but a wicked smirk. His eyes were burned into Debra's memory. "Tell me what you cherish most..." he said, moving his head sideways to the right, "Give me the pleasure of taking it away..." She tried to find an opening to flee. In desperation, Debra flees to the left, but Sephiroth glided right after her with his single wing. Debra ran as fast as her feet could go towards a containment room. She enters it and seals it after she gets in, making sure Sephiroth didn't get in. He didn't make it, but the containment was see through; so he could watch her next moves.

Debra was relieved, but as she looked around, there was dead scientists that the former hero slayed around the right side of the containment chamber. She couldn't believe it, everyone was dead and killed. She was the only one left. She looked around on the outside for any sign of the single winged man, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, not yet. She leaned into the left side of the glass wall, trying to calm down from what was transpiring, but it wasn't effective enough. As she closed her eyes in content and safety, instantly the sound of a fluttering wing, or wings was then heard behind the wall. Debra's eyes snapped open. Slowly she turns around, facing the One Winged Angel on the other side of the glass. She panics, falling to the ground as he stared at her, but Sephiroth wasn't acting right.

Sephiroth moved his head left and right sideways, like a cat. He was curious like a child, puzzled on what Debra was doing. She was confused, but moved towards the wall to see how he would react. As she looked at the one winged soldier, Debra places her right hand on the glass. Sephiroth moves his head towards the glass, rubbing the left side of his face onto the glass to her hand, as if he wanted her to actually touch him, but the glass was the only barrier between the two. Debra was puzzled at this and she immediately moves her hand. Sephiroth ceases his action and stared at her.

"Why are you doing this?...Why are you so angry at everyone?" questioned Debra. "...They made me..." was all Sephiroth said. She didn't understand the answer. She looks down for a minute; then looks back up. He was gone...Again. She looked around to see if she could spot him, but to her shock, he wasn't around. After waiting five minutes in the containment chamber, she opens the door and walks out of it, quickly making her way to the next rooms of the lock down laboratory. It soon turned to night outside with a full moon hovering in the sky. Debra rested inside a compartment that was big enough for someone to lay in it. She napped inside it in peace, til she began to stir from a presence inside with her. The legendary former hero watches as she slept and kneels down to her. With curiosity of a child, Sephiroth looks at her and carefully touches her.

With caresses and petting with caution, Sephiroth began to feel a strange, human feeling that was tugging at his empty heart from the first time she began to act like a nurse for him during the experiments. He lowers his head towards hers, as if going to kiss her while she slept. He embraces her for only a moment. As the two are embraced in a connection of a simple kiss, Debra begins to stir again, but this time she's wondering who was on her and kissing her. With one simple movement, Debra sits straight up, finding that no one was in there with her. She couldn't shake the feeling of that kiss, which felt cold to her lips. She looks down towards her abdomen, spotting a single black feather. This meant only one thing: Sephiroth was in here, but quickly disappeared like in a way of teleportation.

As the next day reached noon, Debra wandered to the other rooms in the labs. She couldn't believe that he kissed her that night. She makes it to the coolment generator room as night was beginning to darken. She couldn't believe what happened to the room, half of the lower level was filled with water and debris. She looks into the water area and spots something odd: the former hero was in the water, who was appearing to be taking a bath. Using what he learned on bathing from his caretaker during his containment, he cleaned himself and his wing; especially his hair.

'Whoa...He learned quickly,' thought Debra as she watched the scene. She continues to watch, til he looks up towards her from the upper level. Debra panics and flees to get away from his sight. It was too late, Sephiroth already saw her. She fled towards the door of the room, but with no apparent warning, the door's locks were activated by the pressing of the buttons on the keypad. The strangest thing was: No one was near or at the keypad. She knew what this meant: Sephiroth was using his telekinesis to lock her in.

"No! Let me out!" screamed Debra as she pounded on the steel door. There was no way out. She quickly turns around and faces a now clothed Sephiroth, finally finished with his bath. "Sephiroth...I know you did this. Let me out of here..Now," said Debra, trying to control the situation. The bad part of the whole thing is that Sephiroth takes orders from no one.

"I can't do that...Doctor..." said Sephiroth. "I'm giving you a command...We're the ones that brought you back to life. We made you...Open this door!" Debra said to him, but Sephiroth didn't follow commands.

"I can't do that. It doesn't matter if you made me...I will not submit myself to be your dog. I only follow the commands of Jenova, my mother...And no one else.." said Sephiroth. "Why won't you let me out? Please let me out!" Debra pleaded. She was losing control of the situation and now she was panicking.

"I don't want you to leave..." the former hero answered. She became stunned, what did he mean? "I won't let you leave..You belong here..With me," said Sephiroth. Debra began to panic and tried to escape by moving to the right. She opens the grate door to another location of the coolment generator room. She quickly flees to a set of stairs that lead to a pathway of the water containment recreation chamber that entered a hidden escape route to the surface. The labs was three feet underground near the ruins of Midgar. This was the only escape plan left. As Debra entered the chamber, vast amounts of water were spraying like a set of sprinklers and gushing out of the pipes, instantly making everything wet. She couldn't believe how much damage Sephiroth had caused.

Debra heads towards the door that lead to the escape route, already soaking wet. She uses her bypass code and opens the door, but before she stepped through, the keypad buttons were pressed via telekinesis, automatically closing it and locking it. She began to panic, but used her bypass code again, it was now useless. She rushes to the main entrance of the chamber, but it too closes, rendering her bypass code useless. She was trapped in the water room, gushing out showers of water that was recreated and reused continuously. Then, she heard a familiar voice speak to her.

"I won't let you leave...I don't want you to leave. We belong here...Together," said the voice. Debra turned around, spotting the One Winged Angel under the showers of water. His eyes shined in the darkness. There was no way out. It was just him and her under a constant rain of reusable water.

"Why are you doing this? I never harmed you in anyway...I did what they told me to do and acted as your caretaker. Let me out of here...Now..I'm ordering you.." said Debra, trying to regain control. To no avail, it wasn't working.

"I won't allow that..Doctor...You belong here..With me. I saw it in your eyes, you cared for me when you found out what caused me to be so hateful to those that hid this secret from me...Being an experiment. I saw it...Your already hurting me of trying to leave," said Sephiroth. Debra didn't understand why he wasn't obedient, but somehow remembered back when she was his caretaker, he sensed that she was beginning to develop feelings for him. He felt secure around her, safe, and happy; like a mother, or a special someone that finally gave him a gift of happiness that he never felt for many years. She now understood his answer from previously. When he answered 'They made me', he meant when he found out that they made him is why he's so mad at everyone.

"I was just doing my job. I was tasked to be your caretaker..." said Debra. No matter how hard she tried to explain, it seemed Sephiroth understood the truth. Debra ran to the right to hide behind a pipe, but she slipped on the slippery wet floor. She landed on her side, but soon turned to look, spotting Sephiroth heading towards her. Debra panics and tries to get back up. Crawling away slowly, she tried to escape, but it was all in vain.

"No! Please no!" she screamed as he pulled her towards him, "Don't kill me..Please..Don't.." Debra noticed something odd, he wasn't carrying his sword. She could tell of that look in his eyes, it was any typical look when something is going to happen. "No...No...Don't do this! Sephiroth! Stop! No...Get off..Please..." pleaded Debra. Sephiroth was right on her, trying to hold her to the ground.

"Let go...Please...Don't do this. You don't even care about me. Its like what the stories said about you...You don't have a heart..Sephiroth?" Debra then witnessed something that tugged at her heart. Right in front of her, the former hero began to shed tears from his aqua green eyes. He was actually crying real tears. She knew he was like a confused child, misguided by so many lies. All he ever wanted, was for someone to feel pity for him from the past. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Wha-" her sentence was cut off when he kissed her again. This kiss felt different, like he was pouring all his feelings into it, transferring all of it to her. Debra tried to get him off, but the kiss was so enticing and too powerful to outfight. After a few seconds, it didn't matter anymore. With no one alive to stop them, or watch; they were the only ones inside the complex...Alone.

After that few seconds, she ceased fighting. It was all over. She can see why the One Winged Angel was following her as she tried to escape, and preventing her from escaping the labs: He couldn't bare to be alone, despite being evil at heart. Debra fell into a trance, laying her head onto the watery floor as they broke for air. Sephiroth carried her to the darkened center of the room where most of the water is pouring down. He lays her down, looming over her.

"I know what you saw earlier...Am I good enough to earn your heart?" questioned the former hero. Debra opens her eyes to look at the one winged swordsman as he began to undo the 'X' fashioned straps across the chest area of his leather jacket. After this and removing the jacket carefully due to having one wing, he became half bare to her. "Will you let me, or will you stop me? It depends on you..." Sephiroth continued. She continues to lay on her back as he lowered himself onto her. Debra couldn't fight it anymore, so she gave in and allowed the former hero to do what he wanted. She looked to the right of the area as he began to nuzzle her, slowly and tenderly with little nips and kisses down the right side of her neck. Debra gasped at this, but soon melted into it. After a few minutes, it soon escalated to something more.

"You don't need this...Any of this...Let me help you out of these," said the former hero. He then rips her lab coat off the buttons open, exposing her white wet shirt that was now transparent, exposing her first piece of her undergarment in the color black. As soon as the coat came off, he soon heads for her buttoned shirt and did the same thing like with the lab coat, causing buttons to rip off and fly. That shirt comes off as well, revealing her top piece undergarment. Debra reaches up to his face, moving away a few strands of silver hair covering it. They soon kiss again, but this time it was more heated than the last. While they continued their connection, the former hero finishes where he left off. After a few minutes, they were soon bare under the pouring water.

She reaches up to touch the single wing with her own hand, feeling every single feather in detail. As she continued to feel each feather on his only wing, the former hero leaned in and began to quick nuzzle both sides of her neck, as if trying to coax her to open up for entry. She then lays her hand down and moves her head left and right in intense arousal. After a few seconds, she allows her mouth to open enough for the single winged ex-hero to enter. He moves his head up to hers and embraces in a passionate kiss, slipping inside to explore. They delved into one another as the water rained all over them. His hand roams from her upper chest to her soft abdomen, arousing her as best as he could.

Debra helped out a bit, guiding his hand to places that could arouse her better. They broke for air, but still eager to please one another. "Here...Give me your hand," she said to him. The former hero lended his left hand. She takes his hand and placed it on different areas, hoping to help him further and get the event 'sparking'. After a few more minutes of experimenting, things began to heat up more. Debra flips Sephiroth onto his back, hoping to show him something to help out with arousing the One Winged Angel. She gets onto him and slowly begins to grind her hips into his, so he could learn how it would feel.

"Figuring this out, yet?" asked Debra as she continued to grind slowly, hoping it could all register to him. It does without second thoughts. Debra picks up the pace and continues her action on the former hero. He grabs hold onto her waist and aids in the grinds. As he held on, his right hand roams upward to her back and soft abdomen, feeling the taut muscles with every detail. She got onto her knees, continuing to grind into him from up and down with bounces to the beat. He reaches up to hold onto her stomach as she bounced on him, but then his male instincts told him to go higher to satisfy his lustful needs. With her wet black hair hanging back, she holds his hands into hers, knowing what he wants.

"Here...Let me help you," she said to him. As she rose his hands up, he begins to become nervous. She saw this, "Its okay...Don't be scared. It'll feel good to both of us..Don't be afraid." Lifting his hands to where they were heading: the taut peaks that were displayed to him in full exposure. Finally at his destination, the former hero holds on with a gentle grip, getting a feel of something new. "Soft..Isn't it?" she asked him.

"It is...Its so soft.." answered the former hero. As she continues her actions bouncing in beat, he holds onto 'them', feeling their fullness to the max. After a couple minutes, she lowers to him, beginning to nuzzle his neck. At first he tensed. "Its okay...Its just like how you did with me...Its okay..Its okay," Debra assured him. Sephiroth relaxes and allowed her to continue. She nuzzles the right side of his neck to help with arousing the single winged warrior. He wraps his wing around both himself and Debra, hoping to get closer. They soon are laying on their sides, covered only by a shower of water and Sephiroth's wing.

"I'm cold...And your warm...Can you keep me warm?..I'm so cold.." said Sephiroth. Debra has heard Sephiroth say this before once. She cradles the single winged former hero in her arms, close to her body to give her body heat to him. As the two held each other, they began again, delving into each other once more. The former hero lays her onto her back, nuzzling her neck. Debra immediately fell into the spell, but when she felt that she was being prepped, she knew that this nuzzling was a distraction. She allowed him to continue.

"Are you sure? Are you sure about this?" she asked him. "I am sure...I..I don't want to be like this anymore. It was Cloud...That killed me previously. You were the first person...That understood," he answered her. As he lowered his head to lock into a passionate kiss under the rains of the water, he enters her carefully; now in an embrace of pure ecstasy. With slow thrusts, the former hero tries to make a rhythm of it. Debra arches her back into the thrust and leans her head back, running her left hand up and down his back. As the thrusts began to pick up in a pattern and alittle speed, the ex-SOLDIER runs his left hand up and down her body slowly; from her chest to her abdomen, causing the scientist to gasp out in pure bliss.

She moans out with each thrust, turning the tables during the event. Like previously, she is on her knees and bounces in response while they were still connected. As she bounces up and down onto the thrusts, he holds onto her back with support. Debra then lowers herself onto him, beginning to nuzzle his neck again like previously. After a few minutes of pure bliss, Debra was propped onto the pipe in the dark center of the the room on her back; while he was on his knees. As the coil inside them began to build and tighten, the walls inside Debra began to tighten and tense, meaning she was getting close to her release.

"Its okay...Your getting so close. You can let go if you need to," said Sephiroth, giving her a shower of kisses lightly. While panting to the thrusts, Debra answers, "If I let go..I want to be on my back..Please.." He understands this request and lays her down onto the water-wetted floor. After a few minutes of continuous bliss, their release finally surges through them and their trice has come to an end. Debra falls asleep as Sephiroth begins to remove himself out of her. A few hours pass and she begins to stir. As Debra opened her eyes, she was in the same room she was in when she slept for the night last night. Covered up and dry, Debra felt alone. Did Sephiroth really leave her like this? She begins to cry, but when she turns around, her crying soon ceases.

Right behind her, Sephiroth slept in peace. He really didn't leave her after all. Debra was happy that he didn't leave, but as soon as she was about to turn around to return to sleep, Sephiroth stirs.

"I'm cold again...I don't know why, but I am..." said Sephiroth. Debra turns back around and holds him in his arms, transferring her body heat to his cold body. The two then fell asleep for the night, holding each other with the love they both rightfully deserve.


End file.
